Poems lead to the Soul,
by xTimexWarpx
Summary: Poems 'by' the GG characters. They were written at points in their lives, pretty well fitting. Please R&R so I know what you think! Thanks!


_Well, yeah. I was bored, so here are some poems I thought matched GG characters at some point or time. I don't know if you think they work, if you do cool, if not...that's cool too. Please R&R, thanks!_

**Blair**

_This one I thought fit Blair when she was fighting with herself about if she liked Chuck or not. Sort of saying that she keeps thinking about him, about them, but she thinks she's just another trophy girl that he got to deflower so she thinks that he can't be hers._

I found the truth today.

I found the Truth & ran away.

A truth that's too hard to bare.

A secret I need to share.

I can't keep you off my mind.

Another you I need to find.

It's harder then it seems.

Because you take over my dreams.

I long for you touch.

For you to say you love me very much.

To be rapped in your arm.

To be safe from Harm.

You will never be just mine.

& maybe

Someday that will be fine.

_This one is Blair to Nate, just about how he was in love with Serena & slept with her while they were dating & how it hurt her._

You told me you loved me,  
You promised me forever.  
You told me I was yours,  
But I guess that will be never.

You broke me down,  
Tore me apart.  
Taught me the truth,  
Struck my heart.  
I wanted you,  
I thought you wanted me.  
So how could you not see,  
That with your act you were destroying me?

_Same as last one._

You shouldn't have told me that I was the most beautiful girl you'd met,  
'Cause you had me thinking you were the one I was gonna get.  
Still, we both knew the real deal, you've had eyes for another girl,  
And you thought I don't notice you let her rock your world.  
I wish I could be the one, who wasn't just 'some girl' to you,  
You tell me that I'm more than that, but I know what's really true.

**Gossip Girl**

_This is just a motto for Gossip girl. It the website & 'her' word for word._

Got a Problem With Me?

Solve it,

Think I'm Tripping?

Find Me Better Shoes,

Cant Stand Me?

Sit Down,

Can't Face Me?

Turn The Hell Around

Because...

You.Know.You.Love.Me.

xoxo

* * *

**Serena**

_This is kind of weird, but whenever I read this, I think about her break up with Dan because of Georgia & the lying. How she had to go to the wedding after for her mom & act all happy._

A hope crushed in front of me,  
This reality screams in my face.  
But I Never shed a tear, never cry.

Smile even though a frown lies behind it.  
Laugh even if everything has gone wrong.  
And remember, never shed a tear, never cry

You grin, I grin.  
You chuckle, I chuckle.  
It's real for you, false for me.  
But these eyes will never shed a tear, never cry.

* * *

**Jenny**

_This is end of the season Jenny, after she has said she has given up on trying to be part of the in crowd._

How many girls go through life,  
Trying to fit in, look good, and be skinny?  
About all of them, including me.  
They fight to be different,  
But really they all are just exactly the same.  
Some of them can't handle it,  
It's all too much to take in.  
The pressure to be perfect and thin.  
Some take the "easy" way out,  
Anorexia, bulimia, cutting.  
Thinking it's getting better, but really just destroying.  
I was a follower, but now that girl is gone.  
I remember that stranger inhabiting my body,  
But I kicked that girl out, I sent her on her way,  
And hope my true thoughts will never be astray.  
Why can't other girls do that too?  
Why can't they tell the difference between wrong and right?

* * *

**Chuck**

_Okay, I know this is a little girlie of a poem for Chuck, but this just reminds me of the scene where Nate & Blair and back together after the ball (I believe in 'A thin line between Chuck & Nate'?) & Chuck is kind of spying on them._

**  
**

Down my face, falls a single tear.

As I see you whisper in his ear.

He laughs and you giggled back.

Another tear falls.

As I wish I never existed at all.

You seem so happy,

And that's all I ever wanted you to be.

But I still have this one small little question,

Why can't it be with me?


End file.
